A Pokémon Master~Part7~
by Raeha
Summary: Another continuation.


A Pokémon Master~Part7~ Our group has been on the road for a long time. Ash has beaten all but one of the Orange League Members. He is about to battle the next member. Ash is on his last pokemon and so is the Orange League member named Josh. Ash decides to use his strongest pokemon. "Pikachu, I choose you buddy!" Josh stares and laughs a little at Ash's decision. "Pokeball go" says Ash. Out of the pokeball pops an Aerodactyl. "Pikachu, agility" calls Ash with bad memories of Aerodactyl. "Aerodactyl, hyper beam" yells Josh smiling. Pikachu dodges it with its agility and Aerodactyl is surprisingly losing because it is very dizzy. "Pika-Pi-pikachu-pika (I'm gonna win for you Ash)" says the little yellow rodent staring at its trainer. "Pikachu, thunder now" scream Ash. "Pika-Chu!" Out of nowhere a thunder bolt strikes Pikachu as he charges up. He releases his attack and Aerodactyl is down for the count. "Ash and Pikachu win' comes an announcement. Ash is a hero and he still has to deliver the G.S. ball to professor Oak in Pallet Town. Ash has reporters surrounding him and as they all try to ask him questions him and his friends sneak out through a back door. They congratulate him upon his victory and everyone heads to Pallet Town. Ash and his friends get a ride on a famous cruise ship. This time the journey is full of fun and no one gets sunk on the ship. Everyone enjoys the two days of fresh air and when they get to Pallet they are once again swarmed by reporters. When they get to the professor's house they try to open the ball. Ash comes up with the best idea yet (what a surprise!). "Why don't I try to fight with it and maybe a pokemon will come out to battle" explains Ash. Everyone agrees that one of Ash's pokemon will go up against it. Ash chooses Charizard. Charizard falls asleep and everyone falls down anime style. Ash has a sweat drop on his head. "Go pokeball" calls Ash as he throws the pokeball. The pokeball opens and out comes a Mew. Mew is a little pink catlike pokemon. The professor runs up to take measurements while Tracy sketches it. Ash, Misty, Rebecca, and Pikachu just stare at it with curiosity. "Mew-mew-mew-mew (Hello Ash is it?). Ash understands it. "Yes I'm Ash. How do you know my name?" "Mew-mew-mew-mew-mew-mew-mew-mew (I'm a psychic pokemon. I am one of a kind and you are destined to be my master." Everyone stares blankly at Mew except Ash and Pikachu (only they understand it). After Ash explains what Mew said they laugh at the fact of him controlling a Mew. "(There was one destined to be the greatest pokemon master of all time and you are him. I will help you to capture a Mewtwo my clone. You have battled him before but he wiped all of your memories of it. You will go through with it won't you?)" Ash looking stunned says "Sure I will. I have always wanted to become the greatest master of all time. Thank you for your help." Mew reminds him that only he can call mew from its golden pokeball. That night Ash and his friends talk with Mew about Mewtwo and other things like that. They will set out for the Unknown Dungeon the next day. Everyone eats dinner and Mew stays out of his pokeball after being in it for so long. They all have a good night of sleep and wake up early the next morning. The next day the group of six starts out on their journey. All of the sudden Team Rocket jumps out of the bushes. "Prepare for trouble" "And make it double" "To protect the world from devastation" "To unite all peoples within our nation" "To denounce the evils of truth and love" "To extend our reach to the stars above" "Jessie" "James" "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light" "Surrender now or prepare to fight" "Meowth, that's right" "Pikachu, Mew take care of these bozos" calls Ash but his friends have already started fighting. With one blast each they send Team Rocket flying. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again" calls two familiar voices from behind a nearby bush. The illustrious Butch and Cassidy come from behind the bush. "Prepare for trouble" "And make that double" "To infect the world from devastation" "To blight all peoples in every nation" "To pronounce the evils of truth and love" "To extend our wrath to the stars above" "Cassidy" "Butch" "Team Rocket circles earth all day and night" "Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight" "Raticate" "Mew you know what to do" says Misty, looking at the boring copycats in front of her. Mew blasts them into the sky with their rival team members. "That was fun," says Rebecca still staring at the star in the sky as it fades. Everyone starts waling once again towards the dangerous dungeon that everyone has hears evil stories about. Will they find Mewtwo? Will Ash become a pokemon Master? Will we ever find out? Find out next time in A Pokémon Master~part8~ (the conclusion). 


End file.
